Mutations
by 101stellastella
Summary: What happens when Robin falls into a bunch of chemicals? Will he survive? Vivian is the only one who can get access to the spell that would save him. Read and Review.:P
1. Chapter 1

Mutations: eleventh in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter one: The unexpected happens

Vivian walked into the common room. "Guess what! We're buying a third house here! We're staying for a while." she said. "Did you just say third house? Where did you get the money?" asked Cyborg. "Inheritance." she said plainly. "So you are staying in a home nearby the tower?" asked Star. "Yup, it's near the beach." said Vivian.

They were distracted by the alarm. "Guys, Mumbo is on the loose again. Titans go!" yelled Robin. Before any of them could move, Vivian waved her wand, and her costume appeared. Then, she teleported them to a chemical lab.

"Good job Vivian." yelled Robin. Mumbo was destroying the chemical vats, spilling them when he blew them up. "Science destroys the beauty of magic. Shooting Star should agree with me. " said Mumbo. "Science is also the reason why we find cures. We need it to find out why you're so messed up!" said Vivian.

Robin told Raven to try to clean up the chemical spill. Raven nodded and disappeared. Robin chased after Mumbo with Vivian. "Guys, try to cut him off!" yelled Vivian to Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. They nodded.

Vivian and Robin had chased Mumbo to the entry to the walkway above the chemicals. Star, Cyborg, and Beast Boy joined. "For the lovely lady, some poisonous flowers." said Mumbo. He pulled the flower out of his shirt and threw it at Starfire, gas sprayed out and she fell asleep. "I shall pull some rabid bunnies out of my hat." Mumbo said, pointing the hat to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy scream and ran away from the hundred huge rabid bunnies that chased him. "Now I shall make sure that Cyborg will stay in an invisible box that I stole from a mime." said Mumbo. "I didn't know you can steal that." said Vivian. Cyborg ran towards Mumbo but was squashed by a invisible wall.

Robin grabbed his bird-a-rang. "For my next trick, I'll make bird boy's gear disappear." said Mumbo. He waved his wand and Robin's gear disappeared, then reappeared fifty feet above him. "Sorry, I couldn't interfere with the spell any earlier." said Vivian.

"You are beginning to annoy me. I shall trap you in chains and make sure you don't escape." said Mumbo. Vivian saw the chains and screamed. She turn to run but was wrapped up. "Ug, when I get the chance, I'm going to do exactly the same thing to him." said Vivian.

Robin chased Mumbo into the walkway above the chemicals. Vivian said several spells, trying to remember the right spell to get free. "You won't get away with this!" said Robin. "It seems you lost your marbles." said Mumbo, pointing his hat at Robin. Marbles spilled out. Robin fell off the walkway.

Reviews for So it Continues

a.t.- Sorry, but that is an entirely different story, but I'll try to put how they met in one of my stories

KFfan- Glad you liked it.

Vi-violence- Sorry, I couldn't find another way to find it with out switching into a different story.

KFfan- Yeah, well it's better then the initiation I thought up for the boys. I was going to do this one about a guy joining the team and he had to do some really embarrassing stuff. By the way, there's a ferry the town hires to get to the island and back if anyone needs it.


	2. Fallen

Mutations: eleventh in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter two: Fallen

Vivian heard her teammates scream (except Raven). Vivian heard herself scream. She heard the splash of Robin landing in the chemicals. Vivian finally remembered the spell to let her and everyone free of what Mumbo did. They ran over to the vat of chemicals Robin landed in.

Raven ran over to them when they finally reached the chemicals. "What's with all the screaming? Are you guys alright?" she asked. Vivian let Cyborg explain what happened. She was on he broom, above the vat looking for Robin. "Raven, can you help me out?" she yelled.

Raven was the one who found him. She levitated him over to them. "Don't touch him, who knows what that stuff will do." said Vivian. They levitated him home and checked him over.

"Unconscious. Nothing seems broken. He might have a headache. He doesn't seem to have a fever. Actually, he seems colder then normal. That might be because he's unconscious though. I'm gonna have the computer record his temperature, just in case. " said Vivian, hooking Robin to the computer's thermometer. "Will the dangerous chemicals have any effect on him?" asked Starfire, who hasn't left his side.

Vivian looked at the computer. "When Cyborg comes back with sample, I'll see if it effected his blood or anything else. I have to take a blood sample from him, other then that, we are going to have to wait." said Vivian. She took a needle and drew blood.

Beast Boy ran in. "Dude, how long will he be unconscious?" he asked. "When Raven comes back from cleaning up the mess, we can have her take a look. Robin might not be awake for a few hours from is my guess." said Vivian. "Dude, can't you try to wake him up? I thought you could help people." said Beast Boy. "I haven't exactly gotten that far in my training." said Vivian. Beast Boy gave her a confused look, but the others came into the room.

"Is he hurt?" asked Raven. "He doesn't have a concussion or broken bones. He's just colder then normal." said Vivian. Cyborg picked the blood sample off of the table. He put the sample of the chemical in a computer scanner. Then he put the blood sample into the computer.

After a couple of seconds, Cyborg called for them. "Guys, come look at this." Everyone ran over to the computer. "Something has been added to Robin's DNA. The chemical has affected him. He might have gotten super powers from the chemical." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy was going to say something, but a groan behind them stopped him. They turned around.

Reviews for Mutations:

a.t- glad you like it.


	3. Below Normal

Mutations: eleventh in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter three: Below normal

"What happened?" asked Robin. "You fell into a vat of chemicals and might have superpowers." said Beast Boy. Everyone glared at Beast Boy. "What, weren't we going to tell him?" he asked.

"We don't know if he has powers. It's likely he might. We need to do more tests." said Vivian. "What's going on? What's with all this talk about super powers?" asked Robin. "We found traces of chemicals in your DNA." said Cyborg.

Vivian walked over to the computer while they explained things to Robin. She looked at the thermometer. "Oh my gosh." she said. Every one looked at her. "What?" asked Robin.

"When I hooked you up to the thermometer, you went five degrees down to ninety four degrees. I just checked and found you went down five more degrees to eighty-nine degrees. What was that chemical supposed to do?" asked Vivian.

"I'm going to call the company and find out." said Cyborg. "Friend Robin, are you of cold?" asked Star. Robin nodded. Raven tossed him a blanket. "Is there anything we can do?" asked Raven. "We could have Vivian start a fire." said Beast Boy. Raven glared at him.

"I don't know, it would be difficult trying to get the chemicals out of his body with out harming him in any way, especially if his body starts rejecting the chemicals." said Vivian. "I just called the company, they said that it was a prototype for a new way of freezing food and creating snow and ice." said Cyborg.

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" asked Vivian. "No, they couldn't find a way how." said Cyborg. "Can you guys calm down, I'll be alright." said Robin. "No you won't if my guess is right." said Vivian.

"Well, we have Raven's healing powers on our side." said Cyborg as Raven tried to heal Robin. "It's not working." said Raven. "You are not attempting this act to your maxim best!" yelled Starfire.

"Don't worry, we have Vivian's magic." said Raven. Vivian paled. "No, no. I can't do anything. I don't know how. I haven't gotten there yet." she said. Everyone looked at her confused. Except for Robin. "What are you guys talking about? What's going to happen?" he yelled.

Vivian looked at him, nobody else spoke. "If your body keeps getting colder, eventually your systems are going to shut down. You'd die." she whispered.


	4. Last Chance

Mutations: eleventh in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter four: Last Chance

Everybody was still as the truth sunk in. "Dude." breathed Beast Boy. Robin was silent. Starfire was babbling. "We can not let this happen! We shall find a way to get rid of this coldness. We must try, we must!" she said.

Everyone started talking at once except for Raven. "I have an idea." said Raven. Everyone looked at her. "Witches have a cure for about anything that is irregular. Vivian can look into this. She is their princess. She can find a way to save Robin." she said.

"I don't know. I don't know how to do stuff like that yet. I don't know if I can do it." whispered a pale Vivian. "Why do you keep.." started Beast Boy, but he was interrupted. "Yeah you can, we can look in the crystal ball. We'll help you." said Michael.

"Okay." she said. She took out spell book and sat down. Vivian flipped through the spells. "Here, I found a spell." she said, still reading. The others starred at her.

"We need, a plant from the side of a volcano. A cactus. Burnt coal. Boiling water, coconuts and some and seven spicy jalapeño peppers. All by midnight other wise we have to wait another night." said Vivian. "Seriously! Dude, that's gonna take forever to get." said Beast Boy.

"I have to eat that?" said Robin. "Hey, it clearly says that. The spell is to reverse freezing. Works for this cool spell I just found that freezes someone inside out." said Vivian.

"I'll get the jalapeño peppers. Raven can get the cactus. Beast Boy can get the coconut.. Vivian, you can take care of the burnt charcoal and boiling water. That way someone is watching Robin in case something happens. Star, stay here. Titans, move out!" said Cyborg.

Everyone ran out except for Vivian. Vivian turned to look at Robin's temperature. He went down. Vivian dug in the infirmary's closet and found an electric blanket. After she gave it to Robin, who fell asleep, she went the garage, hoping the charcoal Cyborg uses when the group takes a break in the park for some fun.

Vivian found it and went to the kitchen for a pot. She filled it with water and burnt the charcoal from fire she made with magic. After boiling the water, she threw the charcoal in it.

Starfire started yelling. Vivian got up and ran back to the infirmary. "What's wrong?" asked Vivian. "Robin, he is shooting frozen water out of his hands!" said Starfire. Vivian turned and saw an icicle in the wall. She opened her communicator. "Guys! Hurry up! Robin doesn't have much time left!" she yelled.

DUN DUN DUN!

(Sorry, I had to do that)

Reviews for Mutations:

s.t.- Keep reading to find out if he dies.


	5. Alert

Mutations: twelfth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter five: Alert

"Vivian! What's wrong?" asked Cyborg. "Robin's shooting ice!" said Vivian. "Is that bad?" asked Beast Boy. "Yes, he could freeze arteries and veins. Hurry up as fast as you can." she said. "We're almost there." said Cyborg.

Raven appeared next to Vivian. "Here's the cactus." she said. While Vivian pulled out the needles, Raven checked to see if Robin did any damage. Cyborg came into the kitchen with a bag full of jalapeños. Vivian chopped off the tops and threw them in the pot.

Beast Boy came running to the pot. "How do you open these?" he asked. Vivian rolled her eyes at his attempts of trying to pull them apart. She sawed them in halves with a knife. "Oh." he said. Vivian poured the coconut milk into a cup, and burnt the shell.

She mixed everything together with a metal spoon. Then she poured it into a cup. "Cyborg, can you make some chillie. It helps the spell work quicker. Cyborg nodded but followed her up to the infirmary with Beast Boy.

Robin was pale and Starfire looked like she was going to cry. "Drink up." said Vivian as she gave him the bowl. "Everyone move over." she said before he can take a sip.

Robin took a sip as everyone scrambled out of the way. Then he opened his mouth and belched out a bunch of fire. "Dude, do that again!" said Beast Boy. Raven stared at her. "That's what the spell said to do. If he didn't blow fire, then the spell was done wrong." said Vivian.

Robin looked at them. "I feel back to normal." he said. Cyborg drew blood from Robin and tested it. "He's back to normal." he said, amazed. "Yeah, but he might be a little cold still. So get started with the chillie." said Vivian. Cyborg grinned and raced Beast Boy to the kitchen.

Vivian was in her room eating the chillie. After doing that spell, she decided she didn't want to be watched the whole time. It was to weird for her. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in." she walked in with a bowl of chillie. "Um, hi. " said Vivian. Raven nodded. "Your hiding something from the rest of us, aren't you?" asked Raven.

Vivian looked at Raven before nodding. "It has to do with your power." said Raven. Vivian looked down. "I know what you are going through. If you need help, even if I'm not a witch, I'd like to help you. You know I don't like socializing, but if you want to meditate, I wouldn't mind meditating with you." said Raven. Vivian smiled then thanked her.

"Thanks Raven, and I'd love to meditate with you. Please don't tell anyone about this. The only people who know is Jinx, Michael, and you." said Vivian. Raven smiled. "Don't worry about it." she said as she got up and left.

Review for Mutations

a.t.- glad you like it


End file.
